shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravana/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Ravana has tremendous strength, when he evokes the face of Strength. His own strength becomes almost demonic like, Ravana can lift very heavy objects. He can stop things with his own strength and with his Manipulation of Rokushiki, he can increase his strength to attributes that many couldn’t even think of. Ravana himself has stated that he is often second guessing himself, to use his full strength on opponents. Because it is so destructive and Ravana has no care for whatever he destroys with his powers. Immense Speed Ravana has tremendous speed as well, when evoking the face of speed. He can become much more faster and with the soru techniques, very hard to catch. He himself again has commented that his speed is great that he seems to not and try to use it, to give him a challenge. Often wanting to it because he could very bored when an opponent, so trying to keep himself busy. Durability Ravana has such great durability of to, when he uses the face of ignorance he can ignore the pain and battle. By using haki and his armor as well, keeping him safe from most attacks but giving him the power to counter. Ravana himself has stated that he loves the feeling of pain, the face of Masochistic allows him to grow powerful with ever few blows that are given to him. Due to the fact that he enjoys fighting, he will purposely get injured to increase his own power. Loving the feeling of pain as well, he has stated that he has even tried to cut his own arms off just for the thrill he gets. Intelligence Evident from the way he had shown himself during his public betrayal of the Nobles all those years ago, Ravana is a man of astonishing intellect and manipulation. His most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. His strategic ability was also shown in his swordsmanship combat. Applying the principles of his own and traditional chinese form, he often took advantage of his superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win his battles with as little effort exhausted as possible. Demetrius had said that one of Ravana's greatest skills was the way he could manipulate and outsmart beings, of both good or evil. It was mentioned by both Lord Nobu and Depressor that Ravana's very voice had a hypnotic lull to it whenever he was outwardly speaking, thus a testament to his superior manipulative abilities. Devil Fruit The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ravana (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the Demon Lord Ravana. Ravana meaning “Great Ruler”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Great Ruler Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is considered to be one of the most disturbing in the world. Compared to many other of the Danu Danu no Mi, Models this fruit allows the user to get an increase. In speed, strength, stamina and many other attributes but what is impressive of this fruit is that. The user will grow many different faces on his head and body, with each face. A different personality, different powers and different results. Such as the face of wrath, the user will grow a killer lust for blood and not to rest until the opponent is gone. The user has different faces for different purposes, such as the face of joy which allows the user heals themselves or another. The user will suffer the standard weakness of The devil Fruit,.The full powers of this fruit have not been seen yet, but it has been said to be one of the most dangerous fruits. Matching in both powers and in legend with the Krishna, Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva models. Usage The user has an unlimited use for this fruit is that they are able to take a number of small transformations and a full transformation into Ravana. The user can be able to call upon different faces, in which these faces are associated with a different emotion and power. The user will go through different personality, but when out of transformation they are blank in their emotions. Each face has a different use so the user will never run out of options in battle. The user will get an awaken like powers as well; they will have a fast recovery time. Extreme strength, speed and stamina to near deity like levels like the other models. The full usage of this fruit has not been seen yet. Haki Ravana has been shown to have a great degree of mastery in haki, he is a very skilled member of the crew. However Ravana rarely his skills, due to the fact that he is mostly a shut-in. So he does rarely sees other Devil Fruit users, to do battle with however. Ravana has been seen training and giving others a spare now and then. With his haki he was able to cancel out even the Amrbose's brother hybrid forms. An amazing feat within itself, taking Ravana a number of years to do, during the years he was campaigning in the new world. He had faced many enemies with unknown techniques, but managed to beat them with ease. Not scare of haki, rokushiki or Devil Fruit users thinking of that as a weak trait in a ruler. Kenbunshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Ravana is masterful at this, even though his face is behind a mask, he can sense everything around him. Giving him a mental picture of the surrounding area and others. However he is prefectly able to see, but like Yin Wolfgang since he is blind. This gives the user an great advantage in battle, as they become near superhuman level of the senses since the sight is gone. Busoshoku Haki This allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai that Ravana uses, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Naturally this invisible armor can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. Ravana's own armor is some of the best examples of his mastery, he can put this haki throughout his armor and body. Keeping himself, as if he was in his own world in the said armor. However the armor does get a bit heavier, but Ravana finds it to be funny mostly. He has commented that the reason why he finds it funny is that, he seems to have no need to use this kind of haki. Since his opponents hardly can get an hand on him, just showing at just how proud and arrogant in his powers and abilities. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages